Percabeth Miscommunication
by notecrafter
Summary: Perachel no more!


Percy and Annabeth moment

Miscommunication

Annabeth's POV

I was walking towards the fire pit, wondering where Seaweed Brain was. Travis, one of the Stoll brothers ran up to me. "Annabeth!" He said frantically. "It's Percy! I just saw him kissing Rachel by the fire pit! I don't know how it happened!"

What?! So NOW he falls for that she-devil. I'm going to KILL that boy! I stormed off towards the fire pit, shooting arrows with my eyes at everyone who got in my way. Why Percy? Why? I reached the fire pit spiting mad and ready to tear his head off. "Percy!" Sounding very psychotic and, dangerous...

I found him sitting on a log...alone. "Percy?" This time more soft and confused. "Travis said you were kissing Rachel..." I said quietly. The look on his face told me everything. Percy would never do that to me. Travis was lying. "You never kissed her, did you?" He shook his head. I was going to have some WORDS with a certain boy whose name was Travis!

He looked at me and said "_But how could you believe _them_? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one _person _break your faith in me?_" Tears picked at my eyes as he said that.  
"I'm sorry..." I said, turning around and running towards my cabin.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth?!" I ran after her, desperate to make things right. She turned around and the look she gave me stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I know I've upset you, but you've upset me. Please don't try to talk to me until tomorrow. I need to think things through and beat the crap out of Travis." That last part made me smile, but then I quickly remembered what she said before that.

"Are you breaking up with me Annabeth?" I asked, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"It's not like that Percy..." She huffed, struggling for words. "I just need some privacy to think, just for a day. Okay? As soon as I wake up tomorrow I'll talk to you. Please let me go Percy?" I gave her an exasperated and defeated look. She turned around and ran to her cabin. For the rest of the day I was mulling over our fight. When I woke up the next morning there was a note taped to my forehead. It read:

Percy,  
I thought about it and I think I'm still jealous of Rachel. For what reason, I'm not sure. I would prefer not to talk about this in person.  
~Annabeth

What was I going to do?

_the next day_

Annabeth's POV

I walked up to the hill, right where Percy told me to meet him. I had no idea what he was planning. A picnic? A trip to the city? I didn't know and I didn't care. As long as I get to be with Percy I'm happy. My mood immediately went from excited, to confused, to angry as I saw Rachel standing with Percy.

"Hi ya Annabeth! Thought we could work it out with Rachel." Percy said. Oh no! What has Seaweed Brain done now? Rachel gave me a tentative smile, looking a little bit scared. Good, it's about time she experienced some pain.

"Listen Annabeth," Rachel started. I was about to tell her to go away, but the pleading look Percy gave me made me reluctantly shut my mouth. "I know you think I still have feelings for Percy, and although that may be true, I want you to know something." I gave her a _please continue _look as she swallowed.

"I'm ok with being just Percy's friend. I understand that you two are happy together and I don't want to ruin that. I promise. I won't take Percy away from you like that. I will be his friend, but only you will be his girlfriend. I'm not saying that after this we should be best buddies and do our nails together," Percy chuckled at this and I have to admit, I smiled. Me and Rachel getting pedicures now THAT is something to see. "I'm just asking for your forgiveness and for you to give up your jealousy."

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding until now. "Uhhmmmmm..." I said, trying to make a logical conclusion. "You're sure you not just saying that? You're ok with going through all that pain? Or is it that there's no pain?" I asked, staring at a very uncomfortable red headed girl. She squared her shoulders, looked me straight in the eyes and said:

"I'm positive Annabeth, I don't want to try and go out with Percy anymore." she said. As soon as the words came out of her mouth I could tell she honestly meant them. She was going to stay away from Percy, in that sense at least. She will still be his friend though. There's no getting around that.

"What about my other questions? Even if you won't try to steal him from me, will you still be jealous?" I asked, honestly curious. Rachel took her time answering, she had a brooding look in her eyes. Her voice was quiet but certain was she said these next five words:

"Yes, but I will live." She nodded to me, hugged Percy half-heartily and walked towards the road. The look Percy gave me was that of a person who just saw two people who were in a wrestling match just hug each other. I sighed, sitting down underneath Thalia's pine tree. Percy sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said

"You're welcome." I replied, beginning to fall asleep.

THE END

When I read the quote in Twilight I thought of this part of a song:  
"Oh, a simple complication, miscommunication, lead to fall outs."

PERCABETH AND PERACHEL BOTH BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN, THOUGH ONE IS BETTER THAN THE OTHER (THE FIRST ONE).

THE QUOTE IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S

THE SONG IS THE STORY OF US BY TAYLOR SWIFT


End file.
